Chris's Sleepover
by Xiaolin101
Summary: Chris is having a sleepover for MBC members only. How will this sleepover end. Contains Chris x Danny
1. Horror Movies

Chris' POV

Okay some of you may think it's odd for a boy to have a sleepover. The reason I wanted to have a sleepover is I want to have my boyfriend Danny Jackson near me. I mean helloooo he won award for Single Town's Hottest Male. He is hot I agree and not to mention he is waaay popular than the snob Marc. I also have decided this is a sleepover for MBC members only. so here I am waiting for the doorbell to ring. And after a while the doorbell rang. I ran as fast as I could to the door in my pj's. I opened the door to see Sam, Cathy and my devishly handsome boyfriend Danny standing there in pj's.

Danny's POV

WOW was the first word that came into my mind when I saw Chris in his pyjamas. ''Danny you can come in now'' Chris said as he took my arm and dragged me in. Sam and Cathy was sitting in the sofa munching on the cheese snacks Chri's mom had laid on the table for us to eat. ''I must check on John be right back'' Chris said as he kissed my cheek and headed up stairs. I blushed as Sam smiled wickedly. ''I took a horror movie with me'' Sam said as she held a copy of SAW in her hand (**A/N: I love the SAW movies so shaddap**) She new damn well Chris hated horror movies.

Later....

''OH MY GOD THE HE IS CUTTING HIS FOOT OFF'' Chris yelled at the part when the dude takes the saw and cuts his foot off. He buries his head in to my chest. I did the yawn-put your-arm- around-your-lover thing y'know where you pretend yawning and then you put your arm around your lover. Chris blushed when I did that and again he screams. ''OH MY GOD BLOOD IS EVERYWHERE'' Chris shriked in horror. The part that Chris hated the most was when the girl got threwn in the large hole full of syringes. ''OMG DANNY DID YOU SEE WHT THAT MAN DID TO THE POOR GIRL'' Chris yelled once again. He started to cry because he felt so bad abot the girl Amanda. I have a feeling this is going to be a long sleepover.


	2. MBC Talk And A Pillow Fight

_**Chapter 2: MBC Talk And A Pillow Fight  
**_

Chris POV

My sleepover has officialy started. My mom and dad were away for the weekend. So we could talk about MBC without mom and dad finding out. ''WOW that sticky we fought today was sure butt-ugly'' Danny said as he took a Pocky. Me, Sam and Cathy nodded in agreement. I couldn't help but chuckle when Danny shoved up two chocolate banana Pocky up his nose. ''Guys focus we are talking important MBC stuff here'' Cathy said as she snapped her fingers in front of mine and Danny's face.

We got down to earth as we listened to Cathy's plans for next alien attack. After the MBC talk and my very well written speech about how to clean the pods properly we decided to have a pillow fight. Down from the pillows was flying everywhere. ''Watch out here comes Sam's special Hyper Combo Finish'' Sam said as she tried to hit Cathy. Cathy ducked and Sam hit me insted. I yelped in suprise as I landed on top of Danny. I blushed as a Danny was staring at me with wide eyes. Sam high fived Cathy.

Danny's POV

Chris was on top of me. I got a idea. I rolled over so I was on top of Chris. Chris once again yelped. ''No way Chris I am the seme here'' I said as I smirked. Chris pouted. ''Why do I have to be the uke'' Chris asked as I kissed his cheek. ''Cuz you are too cute and frail to be seme'' I answered happily as I kissed Chris. Then Sam had to ruin the moment by slapping the pillow on my head. I grabbed a pillow and thre it at Sam' She ducked. ''You missed'' she mocked. I grabbed another pillow. This time The Danny hit Sam in the face. Cathy threw a pillow at Chris. I threw myself between Chris and the pillow.

The pillow hit me in the stomach. Chris let out a fake gasp. (**A/N: A ttly OOC Chris coming up**) ''Danny speak to me'' Chris pleaded with faked sadness in the voice. Sam giggled. Cathy too. ''Chris..I..love you.. I said as I pretended to die in Chris arms. 'Noooooo' Chris yelled. He grabbged two pillows and threw them at Cathy and Sam. You can sy that after the pillow fight it got a bit messy. But it was fun.


	3. Baking And A ExBoyfriend Comes To Visit

_**Chapter 3: Baking And A Ex-Boyfriend Comes To Visit  
**_

Sam's POV

We got bored with the pillow fight and decided to bake some cupcakes since Chris is good at baking and cooking. ''All right we have the stuff now we need a recipe'' Chris said as he took a cook book from a shelf. ''Aha I got one'' Chris said as he stopped at a recipe.

_**White Chocolate Cupcakes**_

_Ingredients_

_8 ounces white chocolate, chopped_

_3/4 cup unsalted butter, room temperature_

_1 3/4 cups all purpose flour_

_1 teaspoon baking powder_

_1/2 teaspoon salt_

_1 cup sugar_

_3 large egg whites_

_1/2 cup canned coconut milk_

_1 tablespoon vanilla extract_

_1 16oz container pre-made frosting or 16 ounces of home-made frosting_

_White chocolate buttons_

_Directions  
Preheat oven to 325°F.  
Line three 6-cup muffin pans with cupcake liners.  
If you don't have an official double boiler, suspend a metal or heat-proof bowl across the top of a pan with a little simmering water in the pan. Make sure the bottom of the bowl or pan doesn't come in contact with the water below. Put the white chocolate in the bowl and stir until melted and smooth.  
Mix the flour, baking powder, and salt in an average-sized mixing bowl.  
Beat the sugar, butter, and vanilla in large bowl with an electric mixer.  
Add the hot white chocolate to the butter and sugar; stir until blended.  
Add 1/3 of the flour mixture and then 1/3 of the coconut milk, and stir. Repeat until everything is thoroughly mixed.  
Whip the egg whites in a bowl. Fold the egg white mixture lightly into the batter.  
Divide the batter evenly among the muffin cups.  
Bake for about twenty minutes or until you can stick a fork in it and it comes out clean. Let cool.  
Put the frosting into yet another bowl and start adding your food coloring to it. Add a little bit at a time and stir in. Keep adding until you get the desired color. You'll probably need a lot.  
Spread the frosting on to the top of the cupcakes and smooth out evenly. Place the white chocolate buttons in the frosting to your preference and enjoy!_

We took all the ingredients needed and started baking.

Later....

Danny's POV

We finally got the cupcake batter ready. And put our MBC White Chocolate Heaven Cupcakes as Chris calls them in the oven. I chuckled. ''What?'' Chris asked as stared at me. ''You got batter all over your face'' I said as I wrapped my arms around Chris waist. Chris wiped some batter from his nose with his finger. After while after we had cleant ourselfs up the cup cakes were ready. Chris took them out. ''Oh they look delicious Chris'' Cathy said as she sniffed the air. Chris smiled. ''Eh it was nothing'' Chris said as he handed one cupcake over to me. I took one bite of the cupcake.

''These...ARE THE MOST YUMMIEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED'' I cried. Chris smiled and just then the doorbell rang.

Chris POV

I went to open the door. I opened the door and I gasped. My ex-boyfriend Josh from Florida where I lived before moving to Single Town stood there with a bouquet of roses. ''Hi there darling missed me'' He said in the same cheesy tone I've always hated since the day we broke up. I slammed the door in his face and ran to the others. ''Hey Chris who was it?'' Danny asked me as he kissed my temple. ''My ex-boyfriend is here'' I said as Danny held me closer. Danny's eyes widened.


	4. Joshua Joseph Adam Everglades

_**Chapter 4: Joshua Joseph Adam Everglades**_

Chris POV

I can't belive that creep had followed me all the way to Single Town. ''Your ex is here'' Danny said as he held me in his arms. All I could do was nod. If Josh was here je is going to ruin my sleepover and not to mention find out about MBC. ''Chris darling let me in'' I heard Josh say from the kitchen window. I mentally threw up at how cheesy he was. ''No way and by the way I am not your boyfriend anymore'' I said annoyed as I threw a cupcake at him. (**A/N: FYI the window is open**). He catched the cupcake with his hand.

Josh's POV

I took a bite of the cupcake Chris had thrown at me. ''Chris these are delish'' I said sa I licked my lips in a seductive manner. ''Josh first I am dating someone else now, second I am not your boyfriend anymore'' Chris said as he boiled with anger. He looked so cute when he was getting,..wait what was he dating someone else Joshua Joseph Adam Everglades The Second does not approve. ''Oh Chris how could you date someone else you are breaking my heart'' I said as I jumped into the kitchen.

Danny's POV

That Josh guy was doing something to Chris. Sam and Cathy was yelling for me. ''HEY WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO CHRIS'' I yelled at the boy with black hair.

No one's POV

Josh stared at Danny as he cleared his throat. ''My name is Joshua Joseph Adam Everglades The Second and I am here to win Chris heart back'' Josh said as he wrapped his arms around Chris waist. Chris yelped. ''Hey let me go you big creep'' Chris said as Josh held him tighter. ''Let him go'' Danny said between gritted teeth. Josh just laughed. What are you going to do punch me'' Josh said mockingly. Danny was boiling with anger and he ran straight up to Josh nad punched him right on the nose. Josh fell to the floor with a major nosebleed. Chris ran into Danny's arms.

''Don't you even dare to touch Chris'' Danny said his face going red of anger. Chris snuggled into Danny's chest, his eyes was filled with tears. ''Oh puhleez as you can statisfy Chris like I did'' Josh said as he fake yawned. Danny clenched his hands into fists. Chris felt the tears rolling down his cheek. He was afraid. Afraid that Danny would get hurt by Josh. Josh was the captain of the wrestling team. So he was strong.

Chris POV (Again)

The tears was rolling down my cheek. I don't wan't Danny and Josh fighting over me. I loved Danny and Josh was about to change it. Suddenly Josh had already punched Danny back. My eyes widened. Sam and Cathy went over to Danny to see if he was okay. I...I just stood there frozen. It felt like I was a statue. I was so afraid. Danny did a roundhouse kick on Josh. It was there my limit went. ''STOP IT BOTH OF YOU'' I yelled at the top of my lungs. The tears was flowing down my cheeks right now. ''Please...I don't want any of you to get hurt'' I said as I fell to my knees.

Josh let go of Danny's collar as he came closer to me. ''Don't you even come near me'' I hissed at Josh. I got up and went to Danny. I took a tissue and wiped the blood from his nose. The tears was still rolling down my cheek. Danny stroke my cheek. ''Chris I'm sorry I don't know what got into me'' Danny said as he too started to cry. I looked deep into Danny's emerald green eyes and smiled. ''I forgive you Danny, you know I always will'' I said as I kissed Danny gently on the lips. I turned arond to face Josh. ''And you'' I pushed Josh out the door. ''Don't you ever come back here '' I yelled as I shut the door.

Danny gave me a kiss beyond imagination. The best kiss I've ever recived. And I thank Josh for that.


	5. Tears

_**Chapter 5: Tears**_

Sam's POV

After the fight between Josh and Danny. Chris had just threwn himslef in Danny's arms bawling his eyes out. ''Chris..'' Cathy started but I elbowed her in the side. ''Cathy let's leave them alone'' I whispered in Cathys ear. Cathy nodded as we went to get some more sleepover snacks.

Chris' POV

The tears. They couldn't stop. I was sobbing in Danny's arms, staining his pyjamas with my tears. ''D-Danny I'm *hic* so *hic* sorry'' I said between hiccups. Danny wrapped his arms around my waist. ''I didn't mean to yell at you like that'' I said, sobs was wracking my body as Danny held me tighter. Danny kissed my forehead leaned in to whisper something in my ear. ''Chris it was not your fault it was all Josh's fault so please don't cry my sweet prince'' Danny said as he kissed between my eyes, the tip of my nose and then a passionate kiss on the lips. I wrapped my arms around Danny's neck as I kissed him back.

Danny tasted like Dr. Pepper, mint fudge and water melon all wrapped in one. The tears came to a end and I broke the kiss looking deep inot Danny's beautiful emerald green eyes. ''Danny..'' I started but Danny cut me off. ''Chris how many times shall I tell you it was Josh's fault so don't take the balme on you. said Danny as he kissed my forehead again. Danny and I was smiling as we went back to our sleepover.

Danny's POV

I was glad Chris stopped crying. I hated to see him heartbroken and all that. The Danny has some more of that cute little ass that is Chris.


	6. May I Have This Dance Part 1

_**Chapter 6: May I Have This Dance Part 1  
**_

Chris sat at the kitchen table looking at the picture from the Valentines Prom last year. (A/N:** For everyone that had read my fanfic Valentine's Prom should get the point**) Chris smiled at the memory but got interrupted by Cathy stomping in the kitchen in her nightdress. ''Hi Chris why are you not in the living room having sleepover fun with the rest of us'' said Cathy in her usual happy tone. ''In a minute'' Chris replied. Cathy grabbed the bag with marshmallows and went to the living room. Then Danny poked his head in the kitchen door. ''Hi what are you doing here all by yourself'' Danny said as he wrapped his arms around Chris waist. ''Looking at the picture from the prom'' Chris replied as he put the picture aside.

''Ah the Valentines prom, must say you looked gorgeus in that blue dress, but what was that flower you had in your hair?'' Danny asked as he kissed Chris on the cheek. ''It was a rapsodian love flower from Cathy, I still have it on my nightstand because it reminds me so much of you'' Chris said as he kissed Danny back on the cheek. Danny smiled as he took a CD and put it in the CD player. Then Halo by Beyonce played in the background. Chris wrapped his arms around Danny's waist and Danny put his hands on Chris shoulder. They danced slowly to the rythym not noticing Cathy and Sam peeking from behind the door. 'Chris rested his head on Danny's chest as he sighed dreamily. ''Danny you know me to well'' Chris said as he let his feet dance to the rythym of the song.

Danny smiled and so did Chris. ''Chris this was the most awsome sleepover I ever been on'' Danny said. Suddenly Chris felt dizzy. ''Danny I don't feel so good'' Chris said as he fell to the floor. The last thing that went through Chris head was Danny calling his name.

Later....

Chris woke up in the living room sofa with a blanket and a damp cloth on his forehead. ''Nngh ...what happened'' Chris groaned as he rubbed his eyes. ''You fainted'' Cathy replied. ''Sorry for not finishing that slow dance with you'' Chris said as he tried to get up but a pain in his stomach stopped him. ''Eh it was no biggie Chris so don't sweat it'' Danny replied as he kissed Danny. ''Uh oh'' Cathy said. ''Uh oh what'' Sam said with a bit of worry in her voice. ''It seems like Chris has gotten a case of rhapsodian stomach flu'' Cathy said. ''WHAT'' Sam, Danny and Chris yelled in unison.


	7. May I Have This Dance Part 2

_**Chapter 7: May I Have This Dance Part 2**_

''Cathy please tell me you are joking'' Chris said as he felt the panic build up. Cathy shook her head as a no. ''If grandpa doesn't come there might be a risk that Chris dies'' Cahty said as she looked at Chris.

Chris POV

Life isn't fair. I have a deadly alien virus. And I am defensless until Mr. Smith comes. ''Then call him fast I can't afford to lose Chris'' Danny said as he looked at me. His eyes was filled to the brim with tears threating to roll down any minute. ''But when did he get the virus'' Sam asked. ''He must got it when we fought the big rapsodian jelly worm earlier today''' Cathy said as she dialed a number on the phone. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and I started to cough blood. ''Chris hang on'' Cathy said.

Cathy's POV

Zeewa now I really needed to call grandpa and that fast before the MBC loses their tech geek. ''Hello'' I heard grandpa's voice on the other line. ''GRANDPA HURRY TO CHRIS HOUSE NOW, HE HAS THE RHAPSODIAN STOMACH FLU'' I yelled. ''I'll be right there'' my grandpa said as he hung up. Chris had stopped coughing blood. ''Nghh..It..it..hurts so much'' Chris said, his voice was barely a whisper. I heard Danny sniff. He was crying. I never seen Danny cry before. It was rare to see him cry. ''C-C-Chris please don't die, I can't afford to lose you'' Danny said, sobbing.

Danny's POV

Tears was rolling down my cheek. Chris put his hand om my cheek. ''Danny don't say that, I would never in a million years leave you'' Chris said smiling before he started to cough more blood. Then came Mr. Smith bursting through the door: (A/N: **Not rly but u understand wht I mean**) ''Don't worry Chris you only need a few drops of this'' Mr. Smith said holding a heart shaped bottle. He gave it to me. ''Danny you are the only one who can save him'' Cathy said. ''Why me'' I asked as I saw Chris lying there with his eyes shut. ''No time to explain, just take three drops of that potion on to your lips and then you kiss Chris or ele he will die'' Mr. Smith said as he looked at Chris.

I did as I was told. I put a few drops of the wierd goop on my lips and then I kissed Chris. Chris woke up and looked at me with his baby blue eyes. I smiled and hugged him. Chris licked his lips. ''Why does my lips taste like bubble gum and Danny?'' Chris asked as he looked at me, with that adorable smile that made me melt. I kissed Chris as the tears came to an end. I was happy to still have Chris.


	8. Chris's Past Relationship

_**Chapter 8: Chris's Past Relationship  
**_

''So Chris tell us more about that Josh guy'' Mr. Smith said as he handed Chris a cup of the medecin to help Chris recover faster. Chris sighed as he put the cup down. ''Well we got together in 6th grade'' Chris started as he coughed slightly. ''He was playing quarterback in the football teand and was captain for the wrestling team'' Chris said as he sipped more of the tea that he got from Mr. Smith. Sam rised her eyebrow. ''So what you are trying to tell that you fell in love with a sport jock'' Sam said as she munched on a dounut. Chris nodded. ''Well yes'' Chris said as he looked down to the ground. ''Well as I was saying we first met in the school's annual ball'' Chris said.

''And it just clicked'' Danny said, taking a sip of his cola. Chris nodded. ''Well then my dad got a new job and we had to move to Single Town'' Chris said.

_*Flashback*_

_''I am going to miss you Josh, I..I don't want to leave'' Chris said between sobs. Josh cupped Chris face in his hands. ''Chris darling I will always remember you and please move on find some one else that will make you happy'' Josh said as he gently kissed Chris forehead. Chris eyes was filled to the brim with tears threathing to roll down any minute. ''I..I can't no one would never replace you Josh'' Chris said as he let the tears roll down freely down his cheek._

_Josh dragged Chris into a passionate kiss before Chris took farewell._

_*End Of Flashback*_

''And ever since that day Josh wouldn't stop calling me and send me messages until...''Chris said as he started to cry. ''Until what Chris'' Cathy said.. ''Until I broke up with him'' Chris said sa he was sobbing into Danny's chest.


	9. The End

**Chapter 9: The End**

The sleepover was coming to an end. ''Aww dude I wish it doesn't end'' Danny said as he pecked Chris lips. ''Not all good lasts for ever Danny'' Chris said as he dragged Danny to passionater kiss. They din't recognize Cathy who stood there her mouth was open. Sam was the only one that knew about Chris and Danny's relationship. ''Wow I didn't know you liked eachother that much'' Cathy said as she went back to the kitchen. Chris and Danny didn't hear what Cathy said. ''Mmm paws off there you sneaky little fox'' Chris said as Danny's hand was sneaking under Chris shirt.

''You can't keep the Danny and his desires away'' Danny as he kissed Chris once again, this time he gained entrace into his mouth. Danny explored the taste of Chris as his and Danny's tounges battled for dominance. ''Danny let's stop here'' Chris said as he broke the kiss. Danny got up and looked Chris into the eyes. ''Ya know Chirs your eyes are the most beautiful things I've ever seen'' Danny said as he fell asleep. Soon both Chris and Danny was fast asleep. Unware of that put a blanket over the love couple to keep them warm.

**The End**


End file.
